


Leather and Lace

by fandomfreak2



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Crossdressing, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Panty Kink, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 03:19:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11660526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfreak2/pseuds/fandomfreak2
Summary: Hercules closed the door and dropped his briefcase on the floor. He heard the sharp click of heels on hardwood and he turned around. Lafayette took his hands and smiled sharply at him.“Welcome home Daddy.”





	Leather and Lace

**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself. I'm so sorry. Please don't yell at me. The next one is going to be angsty, just a warning.

Hercules closed the door and dropped his briefcase on the floor. He heard the sharp click of heels on hardwood and he turned around. Lafayette took his hands and smiled sharply at him. 

“Welcome home Daddy.”

Hercules let his eyes drift across the frenchman’s figure. Leather encased Laf’s calves, all the way to his knees. Black stocking peaked over the boots, the tips of the lace touching mid-thigh. The leather straps holding up the stockings were connected to a pale pink garter belt sitting low on his hips. The panties were black, lace all around except the sides, where pale pink ribbons laced them up. A black collar hung from his neck, highlighting his collarbones.

Lafayette lifted up Hercules’ chin, making eye contact. His eyes were made smokey and his lips were wet with a light pink gloss. Lafayette smirked. 

“Come on Daddy.” Lafayette called over his shoulder as he strutted down the hallway. Hercules followed him, eyes stuck on the shallow curves of his submissive’s hips. 

They walked into the bedroom, where two black bondage ropes hung from the headboard. Their toy chest was open at the foot of the bed. Lafayette sat on the bed and looked up at his Daddy from under his eyelashes. He coyly held his wrists above his head and tilted his head to the right. 

“Ruin me, Daddy.”

Hercules walked forward, gently grabbing Lafayette’s wrist and tying it securely to the headboard. He did the same with the opposite one. Lafayette panted sharply as Hercules tilted his chin up with a single finger. Hercules kissed him, chaste and gentle.

Hercules climbed onto the bed and grabbed his knees. He slowly spread Lafayette’s legs and gently ran his hands over his submissive’s legs, never touching his cock. 

“Daddy.” Lafayette whined. Hercules kissed down his stomach, open mouthed and wet. “Please, please, please.”

Hercules mouthed over his boyfriend’s cock under the black lace, until Laf made that little choked out moan he makes when he’s desperate. Hercules unlatched himself from the spit-wet lace and unlatched the straps holding up the stockings and placed them off to the side. He slowly slid the panties down Lafayette’s legs, leaving the stockings and garter belt on. 

Hercules slid off the bed, leaving Lafayette moaning and whimpering on the sheets. He grabbed several items from the chest at the footboard and placed them off to the side. He walked up to Lafayette, to whisper in his ear. 

“What are you, baby?”

Lafayette didn't answer. Hercules threaded his fingers through the thick, curly mess of Lafayette's hairs and yanked. A small scream echoed through the walls. 

"What are you?"

"A slut Daddy." he sobbed.

Hercules smiled softly and stroked his submissive's hair. "Good boy."

Hercules reached down and grabbed a dildo, thick and long. He crawled onto the bed again and spread Lafayette's legs even wider. He took a small tube of lube and spread it slowly on Laf's entrance. Several small sobs were forced out of Lafayette's mouth. Hercules shoved two fingers inside his boyfriend roughly. A scream echoed through the entire house. Hercules' movements stopped. 

"Color?"

"Green, Daddy, green, please don't stop, please, please, I need it, pleas-"

Hercules stroked and prodded the tips of his calloused fingers over and into the submissive's prostate until tears trickled from the frenchman's eyes. 

Hercules smirked and leaned forward. 

"Oh baby, don't cry." he said as he brushed his boyfriend's tears away. He pressed a chaste kiss to Lafayette's lips and the second he started to kiss back, Hercules shoved the dildo into the frenchman's entrance.

"Oh my god, please" he whimpered. Hercules switched on the vibrator on high and his baby splattered white onto his stomach. He put the baby moniter on the side table and got up from the bed. 

"No please no." Lafayette called out to him. Hercules paused and turned around.

"Color, sweetheart?"

"Green, but-"

Hercules smirked at him from the doorway. "Call me if you need anything." He called as he closed the door behind him.


End file.
